bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud House (location)
The Loud House (1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan) is the home and residence of the Loud family. This is the main setting of the series, as most of the episodes take place here. Description The exterior of the house is painted white, with a black colored roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. The walls of the basement are made of red bricks. In "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", it is revealed where they live. According to the episode "Homespun", the house suffers from faulty water pressure, creaky floorboards, rotting wood, a clunky furnace, crummy TV signals, doorknobs that broke off from their doors, a malfunctioning mailbox, and a broken doorbell. 'First floor' Living room The living room is usually where the Loud family congregates. In it is a television set, that includes a DVD player, video game console, and a couch and chairs to watch it on. Dining Room The dining room is where the oldest members of the Loud family congregate for eating meals. Kitchen The kitchen is where the family's meals are made. In it is a stove, oven, sink, dishwasher, refrigerator and a small table where the youngest members of the Loud family eat, as well as Lily's highchair. Rita and Lynn Sr.'s room This room is where Rita and Lynn Sr. sleep. Unlike the other bedrooms, theirs is located on the first floor. It has a closet where they keep their clothes, including Lynn Sr.'s tie collection. In "Pipe Dreams", the closet was transformed into a newly designed bathroom. 'Second floor' Lincoln's room Lincoln's bedroom is actually a large closet, decked out with the appropriate amenities. There is a bed, dresser, and mirror. He uses the closet's clothes rack to hang his shorts and model spaceships. Lincoln also has many comic books and movie action figures inside his room, like a figure that looks like King Ghidorah from the Godzilla movies, a robot toy that looks exactly like Robby from the 1956 film Forbidden Planet, and another one that looks exactly like Mazinger Z from the manga of the same name. Even though Lincoln has complained about having the smallest bedroom, he's at least thankful that he doesn't have to share a room with anyone. Although in "Space Invader", Lincoln must share his room with Lynn and Lucy. Lori and Leni's room This room is where Lori and Leni sleep. In the room is a dresser, a chair, and a sewing machine. There are some posters pasted on the walls, and on the roof there are holiday lights. When the Loud kids are having a meeting, they always do it in this room, as seen in "In Tents Debate", "One of the Boys", and "A Tattler's Tale". Luna and Luan's room This room contains a double-decker bunk bed for Luna and Luan to sleep on. The room contains a drum set and some amps for Luna, a record player, and a bean-bag chair. It has a boxing glove on the wall, and the letters on the bottom says "DO NOT PUSH". Luan has a shelf of her props such as a whoopee cushion, a fake spider, and fake dog poop. Lynn and Lucy's room This room is where Lynn and Lucy sleep. Lynn has pennants hanging on her side of the room, while Lucy's side has a mirror, and a writing desk. Lana and Lola's room The twins' bedroom contains Lana and Lola's beds, the latter's a draped canopy bed to go with her princess obsession. Also in the room is a play kitchen, a tea set, and a terrarium next to Lana's bed. Lisa and Lily's room This bedroom contains Lisa's bed, and Lily's crib. It also has a desk where Lisa concocts various potions and formulas. Bathroom The bathroom is located at the end of the kids' hallway, opposite Lincoln's room at the other end. In it is the shower, toilet and sink. It looks to be the only bathroom in the entire house. 'Third floor' The third floor is an attic that is located above the second floor. It is accessible by climbing a fold-up ladder through a door above the kids' hallway. Up there are located some old objects such as games, boxes, an old-fashioned television set and Dad's old camera. The kids' parents also keep stored there Lincoln's homemade coffee mugs in a box. Lucy had a secret dark place in there. 'Basement' The basement is accessible via a door in the kitchen. Inside of it is the family's washer and dryer, the radiator, Cliff's scratching post and the fusebox. It can be dark down there unless one goes down and turns on the light. 'Gardens' Front garden The front garden has a tree and a lot of the Loud children's toys, such as balls, bicycles and skateboards. Backyard The backyard is a large patio where the Loud family realizes many activities. Like the front garden, it also has a tree. Garage The garage is on the right side of the house. Lynn kept her bike inside of it as shown in "Hand-Me-Downer". Luna sometimes uses the garage to play music as shown in "The Green House". In "Garage Banned", Lori temporarily takes up residence in the garage, until she misses being in the house with her family. Inhabitants Temporary inhabitants *Clyde (as a sleepover guest in "Overnight Success") *Frances (brief time in "Along Came a Sister") *Trashy (brief time in "Chore and Peace") *Watterson (brief time in "Pets Peeved") Trivia *The house is inspired by Chris Savino's childhood home. The address of the house (1216) is the same as the address where he grew up. Also, the boomerang and the frisbee on the roof of the Loud house are based on the many toys and objects Savino's family threw on their house roof. *Lincoln's room and the living room are the most occupied rooms in the house. *The house has some similarities with Timmy Turner's house from , as both are the main setting of their respective series, and many times, they're destroyed. *Because of the children's many antics and messes, the house has been partially, or completely destroyed multiple times, like in "No Guts, No Glori", and in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". *The house is close to both a barbershop and a church. Gallery es:La Casa Loud (lugar) he:בית משפחת רעש id:Rumah Loud ms:Rumah Loud pt-br:Casa Loud ru:Дом Лаудов tl:Bahay ng mga Loud